1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occlusion detection device which detects an occlusion of a fluid path for transporting a liquid, mainly a tubular body (in which the outer shape is deformable by a change of the internal pressure, such as a flexible tube), a transfusion apparatus including the device, and an occlusion detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique for detecting an occlusion of a tubular body can be found in, for example, in JP-A-11-137679.
The technique is used for detecting an occlusion of a transfusion tube through which a medical solution is transported. In the technique for detecting an occlusion of a transfusion tube, an occlusion of a transfusion tube is detected by a device including: a pair of occlusion sensors which detect an occlusion of the transfusion tube on the upstream and downstream sides of a pump mechanism; a unit which sets an occlusion detection pressure; and a comparing unit which compares a detection value that is detected by one of the paired occlusion sensors, with the occlusion detection pressure.
In the prior art technique, however, an occlusion of the transfusion tube is detected on each of the upstream and downstream sides of the pump mechanism, and therefore it is necessary to dispose one occlusion sensor on each of the upstream and downstream sides of the pump mechanism, or a total of two occlusion sensors. Consequently, the number of components and that of assembling steps are increased to raise the production cost, and moreover the space occupied by the components is large.